Lee Tae Min
Perfil thumb *'Nombre:' 태민 / Tae Min *'Nombre real:' 이태민 / Lee Tae Min *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Bailarín, Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Dongbong-gu, Seoul *'Estatura:' 177 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Biografía '''Lee Taemin' (18 de julio de 1993) es un cantante y actor de Corea del Sur. Es miembro del grupo de chicos de Corea del Sur SHINee. Taemin fue descubierto en el 2005 S.M. Abrir Audición Fundición fin de semana. En 2008, fue elegido como miembro del grupo SHINee, el grupo de chicos de 5 miembros. El grupo debutó el 25 de mayo, 2008 en Inkigayo de SBS. El 19 de septiembre de 2012, Taemin lanzó su primer OST, "It's You (U)", para el drama To The Beautiful You. El 16 de octubre el 2012 se anunció que Taemin, junto Eunhyuk de Super Junior y Super Junior-M Henry, Hyoyeon de Girls 'Generation, y Kai y Luhan de EXO participaría como un equipo de baile de 6 miembros para el tema musical Veloster, "Maxstep" , el álbum colaboración entre SM Entertainment y Hyundai. Un teaser de video de la canción se muestra en el PYL Younique Mostrar en el 17 de octubre de 2012. En 2013 se presentó junto a Henry en su canción solitario "Trap" de Super Junior-M junto Kyuhyun Super Junior. Debut en Solitario thumb|122px El 25 de julio 2014 se anunció que Taemin estaría haciendo su debut oficial en solitario en agosto. El vídeo musical oficial de su título de la canción "Danger" salió el 15 de agosto. El 18 de agosto, Lee Taemin liberado su solo mini-álbum "Ace", que contiene seis canciones el mini-álbum encabezó las listas Gaon. Dramas *Dating Agency; Cyrano (tvN, 2013) *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012, cameo, Ep. 4) *High Kick 3: The Revenge of the Short Legged (MBC, 2011, cameo) *Moon Night 90 (Mnet, 2011) *Athena (SBS, 2010, cameo, Ep. 7) *Tae Hee, Hye Kyo, Ji Hyun (MBC, 2009) Temas para Dramas *That Name feat. Jong Hyun para Who Are You - School 2015 (2015) *"Steps" - tema para The Prime Minister and I (2014) *"It's You (U)" - tema para To the Beautiful You (2012) Películas *Koala Kid: Birth of A Hero (2012, voz de Johnny) *I AM. (2012) Programas de TV *Off To School (JTBC, 2015) *Match Made in Heaven Returns (MBC, 2015, Ep. 1-3) *Running Man (SBS, 2014, Ep. 209) *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS, 2014, Ep. 139) *We Got Married - casado con Son Na Eun de A Pink (MBC, 2013) *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS, 2012, Ep. 35,37,38,40,42,44-47) *Music Core (MBC, 2010, MC) *Invincible Youth (KBS2, 2010) *Hello Baby! Temporada 2 (KBS Joy, 2010) *Let's Go Dream Team! Season 2 (KBS, 2010) *Idol Maknae Rebellion (SBS, 2010) *Shinee’s YunHaNam (Mnet, 2008) Musicales *Goong (2014) - Como el principe Lee Shin Discografía Mini Album Colaboraciones *Henry - "Trap" (2013) *BoA- "Disturbance" (2013) *PYL Younique Album para Hyundai - "Maxstep" (2012) - Junto a Eunhyuk, Henry, Hyoyeon, Luhan y Kai *SM The Performance - "Spectrum" (2012) - Junto a Yunho, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Minho, Kai y Lay Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' SHINee *'Posición:' Maknae, vocalista y bailarín principal. *'Educación:' **Sinhak Elementary School **Cheongdam Middle School **Chungdam High School **Hanlim Multi Arts High School *'Aficiones:' Bailar, escuchar música, tocar piano, Poppin dance, Chino. *'Fanclub:' Taemints. *Fue descubierto el 2005 en el S.M. Open Weekend Audition Casting. En el 2008, fue elegido como miembro de SHINee. *Su pasión por el baile nació cuando estaba entre el 2do o 3er año de la escuela elemental cuando vio unas presentaciones de algunos artistas en la TV que le llamaron mucho la atención. *Estudió chino en Beijing en el 2007. En marzo del 2011, fue transferido a Hanlim Multi Arts High School de su escuela anterior, Chung Dam High School para acomodar su apretada agenda para el avance japonés de SHINee. *Debutó como actor participando en el Drama de la MBC Sitcom “Tae Hee, Hye Kyo, Ji Hyun” en el 2009. *Se graduó en febrero de 2012, pero no pudo llegar a la ceremonia debido a las actividades de SHINee. *Entres sus Mejores amigos se encuentran Kai(EXO), Timoteo, Sungwoon(HOTSHOT) y Ravi(VIXX) *Minwoo de boyfriend le considera su modelo a seguir *Compartía habitación con Jonhyung de shinee *Le desagradan las zanahorias *No le gusta llorar frente a otros *Su nombre de bautizo es Francisco *Una vez se quedó encerrado en el baño y gritó el nombre de Minho en lugar de cualquier otro miembro del grupo *Al principio de la promoción del álbum de Jonhyung fue a ver uno de sus conciertos con Minho *No sabe ahorrar *Taemin y Jonhyung son los dos miembros que pierden las cosas con más facilidad *Cuando le preguntaron con que miembro saldría si fuera chica respondió que con Minho *Uno de sus apodos es hombre de acero porque es muy tímido y le dan miedo los desconocidos por eso el tiende a alejarse *Rain le ha elogiado por sus aptitudes en el escenario, tanto en baile como en el canto *Es cercano a Krystal de fx *Kibum le trata como a un hijo *Cuando estuvo en we got married su pareja fue na eun de a-pink *Una vez su manager le preguntó si estaba saliendo con kai de Exo ya que se veían muy constantemente *Fue el quien tuvo la idea de trabajar en conjunto con kai para su álbum *En un concierto de Tokio Dome en la promoción de your number se lastimó la pierna pero siguió en el escenario Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) Galería Taemin.jpg Taemin2.jpg Taemin3.jpg Taemin4.jpg Taemin5.jpg Taemin6.jpg Taemin7.jpg Taemin8.jpg Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KBailarín